deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Mickey Mouse
Mario vs Mickey Mouse is a What-If? Death Battle. Mario vs Mickey Mouse.png|SpongeBobSchwammkopf2003 (Most Canon) Mario vs Mickey Mouse.PNG|Awesome Betterhero (Main) Mario vs Mickey Mouse (RPG).PNG|Awesome Betterhero (RPG) Mario vs Mickey Mouse (Crossover).PNG|Awesome Betterhero (Crossover) Mario vs. Mickey Mouse|Ganime Mario vs Mickey Mouse.jpg|Awesomecartoongames -125 Mario VS Mickey (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Mario_VS_Mickey.png|AdamGregory03 mario_vs_mickey__by_mr_pepsi_and_pizza-da212yw.jpg|Deviantart Mario vs Mickey.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 V1 Mario vs Mickey 2.png|Cartoonfan12345 V2 Mario vs Mickey 3.png|Cartoonfan12345 V3 Mario vs Mickey Mouse death batle.png|Red the Red Bird sold__mario_and_yoshi_vs_mickey_and_pluto__by_doctormoodb_dab36uo (1).png Mickey vs Mario DB.png|Oofman789 Mario vs Mickey Mouse Remastered by Oof.png|Oofman789 Iconic Bros (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Description Mario vs Mickey Mouse! Video games vs cartoons! Two of the most popular characters in all of fictions, and representatives for their types of fiction. Whose arsenal and abilities will take them to the top? Interlude Wiz: Fiction. It's what brings every single one of us here today to Death Battle. The hosts, the researchers, the fans. Boomstick: Without fiction, humans would be quite dull. We would just be sitting around, watching cartoons. Oh wait, there aren't any cartoons to watch. We'd play video games instead. Nope, no video games. I think we get the point here. Wiz: So then, multiple forms of fiction were created. Anime, comic books, movies. And with every form of fiction, there's one who's achieved more popularity than everyone else. Boomstick: Mario, the lord of video games. Wiz: And Mickey Mouse, the lord of cartoons. Boomstick: Hey, can somebody tell me how we got them in the exact same position for the thumbnail? Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Okay, back on topic now. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Mario Wiz: Mario's history goes way, way back to when he was a baby. His name was, Baby Mario, a Star Child who was athletic and energetic. He constantly got rescued by dinosaurs named Yoshis on Yoshi's Island, but when he aged, he became able to do it all himself. Boomstick: You see, Baby Mario grew up to become Jumpman, who had a pet ape named Donkey Kong. The Kong was constantly abused, and decided to break free because of it, heading straight for Jumpman's girlfriend. Man, the 80s and dating drama. After Donkey Kong got whooped over and over and over, Jumpman changed his name back to Mario. Wiz: Mario is, without a doubt, the most popular video game character ever known today. He's the mascot of Nintendo, he's been in more than 200 video games, and he's also been in practically every single genre of video game as well. Boomstick: The thing making him unique is his nearly endless arsenal of both weapons and abilities. For him, the list stretches out longer than Russia. And yes, Russia is a very long country. Mario's fighting starts with his physical prowess. He can deliver strong blows and perform other great physical feats with pretty much any part of his body, showing off his athleticism and acrobatics in the vast majority of his video games. He can jump great distances, and effortlessly maneuver around platforms. Wiz: Mario is proficient in basic punches and kicks, and can whip them out at just the right time for effective combos. One of his punches can meteor smash, which will knock the enemy straight downward. This punch can easily separate him from his enemies, preventing them from landing attacks. Something also notable is that Mario's head is a strong force. Boomstick: He can perform the Super Jump Punch, a rising uppercut that hits several times and knocks coins out of an enemy. The Super Jump Punch is his go-to for vertical motion and power. The Super Jump doesn't have much power at all, but helps him fly even higher than he usually does. Wiz: Mario Tornado is a spin attack that can move him in any direction, just not very far. The Mario Tornado can stack up hits and launch at the very end of the move. If he spins while he jumps, he can pull off a Spin Jump, which can attack or block weak projectiles. Other spins he uses can deflect projectiles and pick up items. Boomstick: With his Ground Pound, he strikes you with an inappropriate, humor attracting, joke subject, part of his body. You know, I think I'll just say it. He squashes you with his bum. And his bum is so hard, it can destroy large rocks and shatter bricks into multiple fragments. Now, let's move on before we get too far in this bum business. Wiz: Sure thing. Mario is great with more than just throwing attacks out of the blue. Mario has demonstrated counterattacks on multiple occasions, in which he jumps on the attacker to strike back. Boomstick: He has the power to control the most basic element known to man. No, it's not oxygen. Fire. He can use Fireball, a minor projectile that bounces along the ground. Hey, since when do fireballs follow the laws of gravity? Fireball can also bounce off of walls, and be spammed in record time to disrupt attacks and stop you from coming near him. Wiz: If he chooses, he can use ungravitized fireballs, called a Fast Fireball. It can't stop opponents from attacking and is weaker, but also quick and difficult to avoid. He can throw massive fireballs, Fire Orbs, which can be avoided without effort, but deal damage and hit a lot of times. Boomstick: Mario's strongest fire attacks are the Mario Finale and Ultra Flame, the former being unaffected by gravity, and the latter being affected by gravity. Okay, will gravity in the Mario universe ever make up its mind? Wiz: He throws multiple strong fireballs at once with those moves. The Mario Finale is average when it comes to quality, and a little bit on the sluggish side. The Ultra Flame is faster, making it more ideal for actually getting hits. There's also the Firebrand, a fireball of decent strength. When using Firebrand, you can knock over cannonballs and avoid damage. Boomstick: With the Fire Shot, he can light small objects on fire, and create bursts and weak explosions. The Fire Strike lets him turn small objects into fireballs. The Explosive Punch is a double hitting punch combined with the forces of fire. He can also shoot fire blasts that are impressively difficult to resist. With all of this fire going around, who needs oxygen? Ignoring the fact that fire needs oxygen to exist, of course. Wiz: Mario has access to a vast variety of different items, but some of his main items are hammers, and they're actually the first item he's ever used. Even Baby Mario has used hammers. Hammers are vastly strong and can destroy projectiles, as well as send even heavy enemies flying to their doom. They have the ability to stun enemies or knock them underground. Boomstick: The basic hammer has non-basic varieties. The Super Hammer and Ultra Hammer are stronger variants that are nearly impossible to survive. Other variants, including elemental versions also exist. Wiz: The Slaphammer knocks you far distances away when it hits. The Baahammer can render any and all of its targets asleep. The Burnhammer is a fire hammer that burns intensely, and the Chillhammer freezes intensely. With Iron Hammer, a giant hammer can be created that hits objects so fast, they catch and light on fire. Boomstick: Mario is so skilled with weaponry. He can even use gloves and turtle shells as weapons. The Mega Gloves increase his strength, and are ideal for punch attacks. The Lazy Shell also increases strength, which is hard to believe if it lives up to its name. Wiz: The Red Shells home into a set target, and multiple of them can be out at a time, also able to block attacks when they're out and ready to be fired. If kicked several times, they can cause rapid damage indefinitely. Black Shells are bomb shells that explode upon impact with anything, after they slide across the ground. Boomstick: Blue Spiny Shells home into the fighter who happens to be in the lead, landing a devastating and vengeful strike that describes the thrower's emotion in one blow: jealousy. Jealousy's really painful. Wiz: And Blue Shells are capable of either paralysis of anybody hit by one, or transforming Mario into Shell Mario. As Shell Mario, Mario has enhanced swimming ability. If he ducks into his shell, he can stop weak attacks from damaging him. Shell Mario can use the move Shell Dash, that can even defeat enemies that are invincible, like the ghostly Boos. Boomstick: Aside from the turtle man that is Shell Mario, Mario can use many other transformations with his power-ups. The Ice Flower power-up has the ability to freeze various objects of Mario's choice, able to ice any terrain in Mario's path. The Shiny Ice Flower and Flashy Ice Flower are its variants, both of which causing more damage. The flowers have a chance of lowering stats. Wiz: He can use an Ice Flower to become Ice Mario, where he throws freezing fireballs that bounce across the ground. Ice Mario can walk across ponds and streams, or even hot lava, and skate around. With a Copy Flower, he clones himself multiple times, and sends his clones to attack by running and jumping. Boomstick: By some sort of wacky breeding that turns cloud into a flower, he can become Cloud Mario, and create clouds. The clouds can be walked on and used as platforms. The Cloud Flower also increases jump height, but it loses its abilities when Cloud Mario touches water. Wiz: The Boomerang Flower makes him Boomerang Mario, where he can create his own long-ranged boomerangs. The boomerangs have a bit of a homing effect. The Slow Flower slows down time, but this includes slowing down Mario too, making it as bad as it is good. The Slow Flower's opposite is the Speed Flower, which speeds up time. Boomstick: Mario must be some sort of freaky, science botanist if he has a garden that grows him boomerang flowers, cloud flowers, and time flowers. He even has the Double Cherry, where he creates a duplicate that does everything he does. Wiz: In one of his games, Mario needed to collect seven special stars to help defeat the notorious Shadow Queen. These stars are the Crystal Stars, and all of which teach him a special move. Even the Magical Map, needed to find the Crystal Stars, taught him Sweet Treat, which would help heal damage. Boomstick: The Diamond Star is an earth star, as it grants Earth Tremor. Earth Tremor generates a massive earthquake so large, it can hit enemies that aren't even standing on the earth. Earth Tremor can hit intangible foes, and bypass durability. Don't be misinformed, kids, earthquakes can't do either of those things in real life. Wiz: The Emerald Star has the potential to immobilize with Clock Out, lasting a long time. The Gold Star is a star of strength. It grants Power Lift, which increases attack and defense briefly. The amount of which often varies. Boomstick: The Ruby Star is an artist star, that gives a short amount of time to draw as many circles as possible around a target, damaging that target for each circle drawn. Art Attack can also bypass durability like Earth Tremor. Smaller characters will generally take more damage from the attack, making the Ruby Star, uh, heightist? Let's say that. It's heightist. Wiz: The Sapphire Star is basically the Magical Map, it only restores more than three times as much health with the move it grants, Sweet Feast. The Garnet Star has potential to OHKO by using the Showstopper move, though it is undeniably hard to accomplish, and makes the user vulnerable. Boomstick: Of all the Crystal Stars, the most powerful is the Crystal Star Crystal Star. Makes sense. With the Crystal Star, Supernova can be used to do a lot of damage to multiple enemies, bypassing their durability with the attack. Wiz: Mario isn't that fast by himself, so when he needs a ride, he gets into a kart and takes off. These karts are used mainly for racing, but they possess a rather strong bumping attack, and power-ups can often be used while driving. There are many different karts, all with varying amounts of speed, acceleration, weight, and handling. Boomstick: The Golden Mushroom can give numerous boosts to its user, from increases to speed to increases to health. Banana peels can be dropped on the road, to cause anyone moving over them to slip and trip. Okay, Mario, you should leave the cartoony, unrealistic stuff to Mickey. Wiz: Unrealistic? Boomstick, you slipped on a couple of banana peels just last week. Boomstick: Shhh. We don't talk about that. We can talk about the other mushrooms. The Absorbing Mushroom grants the ability to steal items, while the Ultra Shroom can heal a lot of health. The Volcano Shroom doubles offensive power, while the Volt Shroom causes damage when Mario is touched. The Ghost Shroom summons help for attacking. ' Wiz: Many mushrooms can also give transformations. The Boo Mushroom turns Mario into Boo Mario, a ghostly form. As Boo Mario, he can fly around and pass through walls and attacks. The Bee Mushroom turns Mario into Bee Mario, an insect form. As Bee Mario, he can fly around and create honey. '''Boomstick: The Baa Mushroom turns Mario into Baa Mario, a sheep form. As Baa Mario, he can eat grass and produce wool. The Buu Mushroom turns Mario into Buu Mario, a psychopathic form. As Buu Mario, he can fly around and turn people into chocolate. The Bii Mushroom-' Wiz: You made all of those up. '''Boomstick: Just trying to follow the pattern. The Mini Mushroom shrinks whoever it's used on, making them less resistant, but making them jump higher and avoid attacks easier. Mario isn't dumb enough to use it on himself, but it can be used on others. Wiz: Contrary to the Mini Mushroom, the Mega Mushroom turns Mario into the large Mega Mario. He becomes invincible to weak attacks, and can destroy everything in his path by crushing it into oblivion. Similar to the Mega Mushroom is the Invincibility Star, which creates Invincible Mario. Invincible Mario is faster, and invincible to the same things as Mega Mario. His flashing colors allow him to kill bad guys with simply his body alone and nothing else. Boomstick: Such forms have time limits, but there are other ways that the plumber can deal with attacks. When met with a weak projectile, Cape can be used to reflect it back, even increasing it's power by a little bit. The cape can be given electrical and windy properties with Shocking Cape and Gust Cape, respectively. You must respect the cape. Wiz: Shocking Cape doesn't reflect projectiles, but instead destroys them. Gust Cape has more range and pushes, but is weaker than the normal Cape. Boomstick: Another way to push is by using his F.LU.D.D. It's a water machine invented by Professor E. Gadd to clean up graffiti, and the name stands for Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. Or as I like to call it, S.W.M., for simple water machine. Wiz: He can fire pressurized streams of water in any direction using this machine. If he charges it up, he can slide enemies around without damaging them, keeping them away. By charging it up with fire, he uses Scalding F.L.U.D.D., which burns. By charging it up for a longer period of time, he uses High-Pressure F.L.U.D.D. for more pushing. Boomstick: Attaching different nozzles can amplify this hose's power to the max. The Squirt Nozzle allows for a sprinkler spray that attacks in all directions, but is rather weak, hence the downing name. The Hover Nozzle lets him float through the air for around four seconds. ''' Wiz: After charging up for a second, the Rocket Nozzle sprays a strong stream and makes the F.L.U.D.D. like a jetpack, blasting its wearer high into the sky. F.L.U.D.D.'s strongest nozzle is the Turbo Nozzle, which can break through durable doors, and send Mario sliding along land or sea. '''Boomstick: If using a Rock Mushroom, Mario turns into Rock Mario. In this form, Mario can surround himself with a large boulder and attack with enough force to destroy crystals or other boulders. The surrounding boulder can additionally tank attacks, placing him next to unstoppable. Wiz: Mario can use different badges to give him different abilities. If he's running low on health, the Close Call badge makes attacks miss some of the time. The D-Down Pound badge lets him bypass durability when he swings his hammer, and the D-Down Jump badge lets him bypass durability when he stomps to attack. The Dizzy Stomp badge lets him make enemies dizzy. The Defend Plus badge makes him more durable. The Feeling Fine badge protects him from special effects. The Happy Heart badge slowly, and over time, heals him. The HP Drain badge, while weakening him, heals him whenever he hits. The Jump Charge badge makes his jumping stronger. The Last Stand badge halves damage that he takes if he is running low on health. Boomstick: The Multibounce badge lets him jump several times. The P-Up, P-Down badge raises the damage that he gives and takes. The Peekaboo badge helps him see the health of his enemies. The Power Plus makes his hammer and jumping stronger. The Shrink Stomp badge shrinks whoever he jumps on. The Sleep Stomp badge puts whoever he jumps on to sleep. The Zap Tap badge electrifies his body, dealing damage on contact. The Ice Smash badge turns his hammer into a freezing weapon. The Jumpman badge makes him put his hammer away, all while strengthening his jump. The Return Postage badge gives him a constant counterattack, but only returns half of the damage. Man, this guy's got more badges than a police officer. Wiz: Police officers only have one badge. Boomstick: Make that an army navy general captain lieutenant police officer. Wiz: While it isn't a badge, the Super Suit is still useful. It prevents special effects, and negates any damage from elemental attacks. The Hero Shirt can also block attacks along with the Super Suit. Boomstick: There are also over a hundred stickers that can be used as attacks. Like the Worn-Out Jump, the Jump, the Shiny Jump, the Flashy Jump, the Big Shiny Jump, the Megaflash Jump, the Iron Jump, the Shiny Iron Jump, the Flashy Iron Jump, the Big Shiny Iron Jump, the Megaflash Iron Jump. Something tells me the producers of that game just got lazy. Wiz: There's also the Worn-Out Hammer, the Hammer, the Shiny Hammer, the Flashy Hammer, the Big Shiny Hammer, the Megaflash Hammer, the Slaphammer, the Shiny Slaphammer, the Flashy Slaphammer, the Big Shiny Slaphammer, and the Megaflash Slaphammer. Boomstick: Yep. Lazy. Though, they did include the Megaflash Baahammer, a powerful attack that renders targets asleep. And the Big Shiny Chillhammer, which freezes. The Shiny Tail is actually a counterattack, meaning it works when Mario is attacked. Wiz: With the Shiny Frog Suit, you can jump high and avoid most attacks. The Shiny Frog Suit also increases attack power of stickers that are used later. The Flashy Spike Hat can deal damage on contact, and the Shiny POW Block deals a whole lot of damage. The Flashy Mushroom can heal, and the Spike Ball is a strong projectile. Boomstick: The Sombrero is another projectile, a hat projectile. Who would want that? I'd rather just use a Bomb, or a Boomerang, instead. For some serious action, I'll turn to the Paper Fan, which creates whirlwinds and has high range. The Vacuum sucks up everything in sight, while the Faucet Tap can flood an entire arena, and the Guitar attacks using large soundwaves. The Searchlight uses a powerful light to, cause pain, somehow, and the Car Battery, instead of powering a car, creates a giant electrical blast. Nice. Wiz: The Cell Phone vibrates violently, creating an earthquake, and a powerful one at that. Boomstick: I won't even ask. Wiz: The Oven sticker is a painful sauna, one that traps anybody inside, before it closes and strongly heats up, burning and cooking people alive. The Matches let Mario throw a fireball, though he can do that without the Matches, so it's pretty pointless in the end. The Powder Puff serves as a shield to block attacks. The Tape can stun, and the Fishhook can pull random items. The Pocket Watch stops time, and the Squirt Gun makes the battle a first-person shooter. Boomstick: And the Mario series is supposed to be kid friendly. Yet, it's still better than the Soda sticker, where you immaturely shake up a can and give it to someone. And either of those is a whole lot better than the Rubber Ducky, a sticker that spawns a rubber duck army to plow your foes down to the ground. Or should I say, ocean. Wiz: As he fights all the time, Mario often takes a lot of damage and loses a lot of health. He solves this problem using food. Eating basic food can restore little bits of health to him. This food includes the apple pie, lime candy, mango delight, sky juice, and the heartful cake, the last of which recovering health over time. Boomstick: With some love, cooking prowess, and gunpowder, you can also concoct explosive food. Egg Missile, anybody? Wiz: Mario has the ability to shapeshift into a few different modes by folding himself into that mode's shape. In Plane Mode, he folds himself into an airplane so that he can fly. In Paper Mode, he turns sideways, and becomes nearly intangible to enemy attacks. In Boat Mode, he folds himself into a boat that can cross seas. He is also granted some resistance to water in Boat Mode. Boomstick: Yoshi Eggs are a rare item that Mario can use. They're like the eggs of the animals in real life, and they contain a Yoshi. When the Yoshi hatches, you can ride it easily as a steed. Because apparently, newborn dinosaurs are ready to be ridden instantly. And if the Yoshi swallows somebody, it can turn them into an egg. Because apparently, newborn dinosaurs are ready to lay eggs instantly. Including the ones that aren't even females. ''' Wiz: The Mr. Softener is a worm item that can decrease the durability of any target. The Boo's Sheet is an item that renders the wearer intangible for a short time. Bob-ombs are potent explosives that walk around with their miniscule feet, and explode at random times. Their size varies, but they can always be picked up and thrown. '''Boomstick: Next, we have the Pixls. They're little tiny fairy creatures...and they make me sick. Can someone explain why anybody would ever resort to these things? I mean, the Slim Pixl makes you turn sideways. I know for a fact that you can already do that. Wiz: Well, the Carrie Pixl can transform into a strong and durable platform, that can help you avoid attacks by carrying you over them. The Boomer Pixl is an explosive, that can attack or destroy objects. Barry creates a barrier around the user that defeats enemies by touch. The barrier carries the ability to launch sound waves. Dashell is a Pixl that grants a speed boost, useful for travel purposes. With Piccolo's music, special effects can be cured, unless it's poison. Boomstick: With all these abilities going around, you might be wondering, why can't Mario fly? Well, he can. All he needs is a Wing Cap that makes him Wing Mario, a Cape Feather that makes him Caped Mario, or something similar. Unfortunately, the flight with these power-ups is quite limited. It's more like gliding, or as Sheriff Woody would call it, falling with style. Wiz: Mario's massive arsenal gives him a lot of versatility. With all of the things he can do, he is able to counter his opponent's abilities. He has fought and taken down many villains, namely Bowser, though he has also defeated Fawful, Wart, or Bowser Jr. Mario also once lifted a castle in one of his games and punted it. This wasn't even his full strength, either. He has accomplished a wide variety of tasks, like party games and kart races. Boomstick: In his adventures, he always finds great difficulty in getting past multiple obstacles. He may be one tough guy, though there is a handful of characters in his universe stronger than he is, like Dimentio, Wario, and Rosalina. None of these guys come close to being as great a video game legend as Mario. ' ''Mario: Thanks for-a playing my-a game! Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse is an anthropomorphic cartoon character created by the one man we all know and love, the creator of the entire Disney company itself. His name is Walter Elias Disney, or Walt Disney for short. Walt was previously involved with the creation of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's cartoons. But when push comes to shove, he lost the rights of the character to the Universal company. '''Boomstick: The company took the loss hard, and decided to create their own character as a replacement. Using a pet mouse that Walt had owned for a base, he came up with, drumroll please, Mortimer Mouse. Whose name was then changed, over to Mickey Mouse. Wiz: Mickey was a big star in many cartoons, and a well-known cartoon character. Boomstick: Seriously, it's impossible to not know him. He's been in video games, movies, and his head is the logo of Disney Channel. He even appears in person at the end of Disney Channel cartoons. If you don't know who he is, you must live under a rock...under a rock...under another rock. Wiz: Through all of his cartoons, Mickey shows great versatility, and is able to go through many jobs and accomplish his tasks. One of Mickey's greatest jobs, though, isn't in a cartoon. It's his role as King Mickey from the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a great fighter in the games, with his weapon being the Kingdom Key D, a magical Keyblade that grants elemental spells to its user. Boomstick: Pearl is an attack that creates a magical ball of light and shoots it at an enemy. And they can't dream of dodging it because of its sheer speed and homing capabilities. He can even use Pearl in rapid succession for a raging storm of the light orbs, inflicting heavy damage. Wiz: Holy is a move that gives him the power to completely heal all health taken by him, or anyone else he chooses. He can also stun all enemies in his path, damaging them in the process. Boomstick: If Mickey finds himself nearing death or unconsciousness, but mainly death, he calls on Damage Control, which halves the damage he takes from enemy attacks. Or Mickey can use Defender, and become a defender, by gaining a boost in durability. And when he is just on the brink of being defeated, Second Chance gives him just the right amount resistance to survive a fatal attack, albeit making it too close for comfort. Wiz: The Kingdom Key D has lots of range and focuses on combo strikes. This is good for fighting both in the air and on the ground. His other Keyblade, the Star Seeker, is good with combos as well. Air Combo Plus can even strengthen his attacks when he uses an air combo, and is easily stackable. Combo Boost is basically the same thing, also working with ground combos. When performing such excessive attacks, certain moves can boost his motion and mobility, allowing him to strike at all of the right places. Boomstick: When he doesn't want to turn to his Keyblades anymore, he can rely on his paintbrush, an epic object found in the workshop of a wizard, that possesses magical painting abilities inside of it. And we're not just talking about the magical ability to stay entertained while watching paint dry, either. That ability's just too broken for anybody to handle. Wiz: The paintbrush has two substances inside of it, with one being heroic, and the other malicious. When combining the substances, Mickey can summon the all-powerful Shadow Blot, that's difficult for even Mickey to kill. The Shadow Blot himself can summon Bloticles, ink minions who are each incredibly destructive. Boomstick: Mickey can also bring destruction when the two substances, paint and thinner, are separated and used individually. Thinner, something that Wizard severely needs to be, is the malicious substance, as it can instantly bring death to certain colorful characters, lay waste to Wasteland buildings, and cause depression all throughout the land. ''' Wiz: Paint is the polar opposite of thinner, a joyful, and beneficial substance. If something is destroyed by thinner, paint can even restore it back to normal. Paint emits a positive vibe, so anybody that it's used on will change and become positive and good. With paint, characters who oppose Mickey will instead join his forces, fighting alongside him. Paint's final function is to paint in minor invisible objects that are unseeable to the naked eye. '''Boomstick: Despite the fact that you shouldn't be sketching with a paintbrush, he can and will do just that. With his sketches, he is able to bring various objects into existence. The Fairy Sketch, is oddly named, and can levitate an item or enemy briefly. Items levitated by the Fairy Sketch can be paralyzed a bit later. Wiz: Mickey goes classic when he uses his Anvil Sketch, where he paints an anvil into existence. He uses such anvils as attacks, crushing the poor, unfortunate soul who gets trapped beneath them. The Anvil Sketch packs enough force to trigger pressure plates, and the summoned anvils can be used like platforms. Boomstick: Finally, there are platforms that don't unexplainably float in the air. Just one advantage that Mickey has over Mario. One more advantage is the Watch Sketch, which uses the paintbrush to control time, in a distortiony, time manipulatingy, mayhemy, distortiony time manipulation effect. The Watch Sketch has lots of range. When activated, things that aren't Mickey, will slow down in time. This sketch can be used for halting anything, even environmental hazards. Wiz: The TV Sketch is used as a distraction, and is described as something that you can't keep your eyes off of. It summons a TV that enemies look at, making them really vulnerable to any attacks. The TV Sketch is heavily effective when you want to stop an opponent from using their abilities against you. If the TV is destroyed, it emits a stunning electrical shock, which can also make the enemies vulnerable. Boomstick: Health refills are collectible items that can heal Mickey, but don't come close when stacked up to the Sorceror Hat, which makes him Sorceror Mickey. Sorceror Mickey is a high-class wizard, and one of the strongest characters to ever be created by Disney. ''' Wiz: The magical hat's magic can control fire and water. Mickey can generate fireballs, which he is very adept at throwing. Sorceror Mickey can also extinguish any fire attacks he can catch in his hands. He also has hydrokinesis as well. Sorceror Mickey can levitate or fly to the sky, and also bring objects to life. Finally, Sorceror Mickey has shown control over entire stars and comets, a feat that requires at least one trillion tons of force. '''Boomstick: Mickey has other magic abilities too debuting in 1937, but they're all just jokes when compared to that other stuff. They're literally just magic tricks. Creating bubbles with lobsters inside, firing multiple kinds of liquid, transmutation, cloning of objects, and size manipulation. Wiz: Mickey Mouse's King Mickey feats put him on par with Sora, Riku, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, which makes him a large planetbuster, although he's achieved greater. The mouse is also faster in movement than Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind vehicle. The Highwind crosses worlds in a bit more than two minutes. Ultimately, this speed scaling causes Mickey to be faster than light. Boomstick: When applying the toonforce, he has a supplementary amount of durability. And in the original series episode, "Get a Horse!", he survived being thrown straight through the fourth wall. Afterward, he used his tail to pierce straight through the universal barrier, granting him universal travel, and then he proceeded on with controlling his entire universe by just twirling the screen around a bunch of times, taking control of time to cause the same events to happen over and over again. If that isn't pure ridiculousness, I have absolutely no idea what is. Wiz: He's had his days of glory, but has equally been trumped and bested numerous times by simple ghosts, whales, raccoons, orphans, dogs, seagulls, and emus. Speaking of which, it's now time to see who's the trumper and bester in this battle. Mickey Mouse: Don't stress over anything you can't change. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, and Birdo were all sitting in an auditorium, as well as thousands of other people. Mickey Mouse was on the stage, preparing to put on a magic show. After a minute, Mickey put on a red robe and the Sorceror Hat, and walked to the center of the stage. Mickey Mouse: Welcome, everybody! Welcome to the Wonderful Mickey Magic Show! For my first trick, I'll need a volunteer from the audience. A bunch of people raised their hand, including Peach, who Mickey chose as the volunteer. Mickey Mouse: How about you? Peach made her way onto the stage and next to Mickey. Mickey pointed behind the princess, and a large wooden box appeared from thin air in a burst of smoke. A door on the front of the box opened up, and Mickey motioned for Peach to step inside. Once that happened, the door automatically shut itself back. Mickey Mouse: Abraca-Mickey! A second burst of smoke seeped out of the box, and when the door opened, Peach was gone. The audience let out a varied mixture of gasping and clapping. Mario: Now-a, bring her back-a. Mickey ignored him, and started doing some more tricks. Mario got up and walked up to the stage. Mario: Where's le Peach? Mickey Mouse: Telling anybody that would ruin the show! Mario: Bring her back now! FIGHT! Mario jumped onto the stage and used Fireball, but Mickey jumped over it. Mario used Fireball fifteen more times, but Mickey dodged most of the fireballs. Mickey used Pearl to create a ball of light, which shot at Mario quickly. Mario tried to run away, but the ball of light followed him everywhere he stepped to. Eventually, the ball hit him in the back, knocking him down to the ground. Mickey pulled out his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key D, and whacked Mario three times before the plumber sent him away with a backwards kick. Mario hopped up and used Fireball nine times. Mickey dodged the fireballs and soared over to Mario, hitting him with the Kingdom Key D. Mickey performed a lengthy combo, racking up lots of damage on Mario. Finally fighting back, Mario slid back and swung a Slaphammer to match the Kingdom Key D. The two weapons clashed, with their wielders holding them in place for a while. At the end of the clash, no harm was done, but Mickey was sent flying back. Mario tossed the Slaphammer and it whacked Mickey in the face. Mario leapt up really high into the air, surprising the audience, and swung his fist down into Mickey's chest, meteor smashing him and burying him into the ground. With the brief moment of free time, Mario got an Ice Flower and used it to become Ice Mario. Mario lobbed an icy fireball at a nearby chair, freezing it into a cold block of ice. He jumped behind the chair and kicked it, smashing it into Mickey as he stood up. Mario did this with one more chair before Mickey hopped back up onto the stage. The mouse used Defender to boost his durability, and then stepping down, ran back up to his opponent. Mario launched a pair of frozen chairs, which simply broke on Mickey's chest while causing little harm. Mario had a panic, while Mickey jabbed him forcefully using the Kingdom Key D. Mario tossed a banana peel on the ground under Mickey's foot, and he tripped. As that was going on, Mario used Fire Orb and shot a big, but sluggish fireball above Mickey. Mickey refused to get up until he was out of Fire Orb's range, but Mario grabbed his hips and pulled him into it. Mario then spun around, throwing him backwards into the audience. Everyone jumped away quickly before Mickey crashed into where they were previously sitting. By the time he was able to regain his senses, he was met with Mario, swinging his fist hard into Mickey's skull. Mickey zoomed away behind Mario, and fired a barrage of Pearls. Once Mario knew what was going on, he jumped into the aisle and squatted, constantly using his Cape special move to skillfully reflect each light ball back at his opponent. Mickey zoomed away quickly, running all around the auditorium, but was never able to dodge his own light balls before they hit him one after one. Mickey used Holy, a light move that healed him of all of his damage, but right after that happened, he was met with Mario in a kart. Mario chased Mickey for a while, tossing out Black Shell after Black Shell after Black Shell. Each shell exploded, launching the Disney mascot up into the air a little bit with its averagely sized burst of fire. Mario's last Black Shell blew a hole straight into the back wall of the auditorum, which both combatants went into. Mario now pulled out a Blue Shell. After a while, he threw it. Mickey with his extreme speed ran away from the shell, and appeared instantly behind Mario. Using the Fairy Sketch, he levitated Mario out of the kart. The kart continued to drive, while the Blue Shell continued to slide. Both left the battle. With Mario airborne, Mickey pulled out the Star Seeker Keyblade. After a good jump, he made use of the Keyblade's Air Combo Plus ability to whack Mario four times in the back before falling. The Fairy Sketch wore off, causing Mario to fall. Mickey attacked him by putting both the Star Seeker and the Kingdom Key D under Mario's feet. Mario jumped forward, and did a turn midair to face the opponent. He hit Mickey with a Fast Fireball before the mouse darted to his left. Mario equipped the Multibounce badge and attempted to hop onto Mickey's head, ultimately failing when Mickey ran away. Mario chased Mickey for ten minutes while Multibouncing constantly. When that was over, Mario switched to the Jumpman badge. It disabled the use of hammer attacks, but made his jump stronger. The plumber showcased this effect by hopping onto Mickey's head and knocking him into the ground for their second time. Mario pulled out a book that was filled with stickers. After doing a little bit of looking, he used a Sombrero sticker, throwing a sombrero at Mickey. Next, he used a Searchlight to cause damage with painful light. Finally, he used a sticker to trap Mickey inside of an oven, roasting him. Swinging the Star Seeker, Mickey busted down the door halfway through the attack, crushing Mario with it. Mario picked up the oven door and hit it back. Mickey struck the door by swinging both Keyblades simultaneously. Mario attempted to launch it back, but failed, and was crushed once more. He tossed the door aside and saw an anvil floating above him, created by Mickey's Anvil Sketch. Singlehandedly, the Nintendo mascot caught the anvil and lobbed it at Mickey's head. Mario used a Tape sticker to paralyze his opponent. He pulled a Mr. Softener from his pocket, which hopped onto Mickey. As it squirmed around the mouse's skin, it softened him up and made hits on him hurt more. Mario pulled out a Boomerang Flower to become Boomerang Mario, and used Ultra Flame along with the Boomerang Flower to shoot fireballs and boomerangs at Mickey Mouse. Once Mickey was free from the Tape, he quickly moved out of the way of a tossed Bob-omb, and zoomed to Mario's legs. Grabbing them, he tripped Mario, and shot a continuous gun of milk at his face. Mario did his best to shield the milk, and once it was done, Mickey pulled out his paintbrush. The plumber noticed an odd red bubble floating around his head. Curiously, he popped the bubble, only to have a lobster jump out which latched onto his nose using its sharp claws. Mario flailed around, and Mickey, activating the Combo Boost power of the Star Seeker, hit Mario seventeen times. The combo ended with a grab from Mickey, where the mouse condensed Mario into his gloved hands. He broke free, but unfortunately, was shrunken to the size of a rock. Mickey laughed at the sight for a little bit. Nintendo's mascot saw this as the opportunity to escape, but was distracted by a TV showing one of the original Mickey Mouse cartoons. Mickey walked over and raised his foot over Mario, who noticed a circular shadow growing around him. The mouse dropped his foot down hard in a stomp, but Mario did his best to hold it up for as long as possible. Nothing was looking good for Mario. Mickey had too much battle control over him, and he was losing his health every minute. He couldn't fight this threat very well. For now, he used a Golden Mushroom to restore health. Afterward, he quickly dislodged one hand from its struggle with Mickey's foot, and pulled out one of his strongest weapons: the Mega Mushroom. It could grow him larger than Mickey, but since he was small, he simply became normal size. The plumber hit his foe dead on with three strong punches, and then ran away right before dropping a Yoshi Egg. This peculiar egg hatched, holding a Green Yoshi inside. Mickey now had a new enemy to deal with. Aside from that, Mario was using the F.L.U.D.D. against him. Charged up, this machine was able to use Scalding F.L.U.D.D., a fiery stream of water. As the Yoshi ran up in a ram attack, Mario used Scalding F.L.U.D.D. and hit Mickey from the distance. Focused on the Scalding F.L.U.D.D., the mouse was too occupied to dodge the Yoshi's ram attack, which knocked him down. The Yoshi then started jumping on him. Mario used Barry to generate a force field barrier, and he walked up, shooting sound waves at the Disney mascot. Mickey grabbed the Yoshi and shrunk him smaller than his own palm. He used the Yoshi as a shield to block most of the sound waves. Mario switched his Pixl to Boomer, and sent him over to Mickey to explode on him. Once Mickey noticed the Pixl, he threw the Yoshi at it, knocking both of Mario's friends away. They exploded to the side. As that was happening, Mario lobbed an Egg Missile, which blew up on his enemy's face. Mickey used the paint and thinner from his paintbrush, combining them to create a new enemy: the Shadow Blot. Mickey zoomed elsewhere, and Mario alone was left to deal with the evil foe. Shadow Blot created an army of Bloticles on top of Mario, but the plumber activated Paper Mode, turning sideways. The Bloticles simply went through him. The Shadow Blot tried a crushing attack, but all it did was crush the Bloticles. Mario used his Faucet sticker and flooded the arena, though it didn't have much effect on Shadow Blot. The blot summoned an army of Blotlings that chased after Mario, who used a Rock Mushroom and transformed. He was surrounded with a boulder many times bigger than himself, and became Rock Mario. None of the Blotlings' attacks did any damage on Rock Mario. He rolled over them, crushing and destroying them. The Shadow Blot had a look of terror after seeing Rock Mario rolling after him. In the background, Mickey was checking in to see what was happening. Mario pointed to him, and when Shadow Blot turned his head, he went after the Disney mascot. Mickey pulled out the Star Seeker and used Combo Plus to strike Shadow Blot multiple times, eventually destroying him. As this was happening, Mario rolled closer. As Mickey finally destroyed the blot, Mario pushed himself off the ground and into the air, dropping down on the mouse. The mouse did another combo, with four Keyblade hits done to launch Mario into the air, and the next hit done to launch him away and revert him back from Rock Mario. The plumber drank a bit of sky juice to restore health. He made use of some more of his equipment. He equipped the Return Postage badge, put on his Boo's Sheet, and activated the Dashell Pixl. With these, he had a constant counterattack, he was briefly intangible, and he had super speed. Mario ran to Mickey, who easily reacted to the dash. Mario attempted a grab, but failed as Mickey stepped to the side. Disney's mascot was ready to equip his ultimate weapon: the Sorceror Hat. It gave him many powerful magical abilities. After putting it on, he flew up. He created a pair of fireballs and launched them at Mario, but they just phased through his body. He prepared a couple more. Mario jumped away from Mickey, smiling. It seemed like he was about to do something, but his opponent couldn't figure out what. Mickey threw both fireballs at Mario, who wasn't intangible anymore, but still ran behind him. He grabbed the enemy by his feet, spun around ten times, and hurled him a mile away. The Nintendo icon switched to Plane Mode and flew to where Mickey was, a parking lot. Mickey got up, brushed himself off, and looked around. He used a health refill, and then used Defender a couple times to boost his durability. Pulling out the paintbrush, Mickey started painting an invisible wall for when Mario returned. When Mario got close enough, Mickey stopped painting the wall and prepared for a fight. Mario crashed into the wall and fell down, very puzzled about what he crashed into. Regardless of what it was, he pulled out his Diamond Star to use Earth Tremor, completely destroying the wall, along with the surrounding buildings, and heavily hurting Mickey. Mario now used more Crystal Stars. First, he used Emerald Star, immobilizing Mickey with Clock Out. Second, he used the Gold Star, increasing his attack and defense with Power Lift. Finally, he used the Crystal Star's Supernova, attacking everything in a wide radius. He used it three times before the mouse was mobilized once more. Mickey took a lot of damage, but was able to survive it. Using Holy, he healed himself to full health, taking out all the work Mario had put in, unbeknownst to the plumber. Mario prepared his hands for Mario Finale, a large swirl of fire that burned Mickey, setting his fur on fire. As Mickey extinguished it, Mario started to throw out another one. Mickey quickly used Stopza and froze time, holding Mario in place. The mouse casually walked up to him and picked up his tail, stabbing it straight through Mario's heart. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: I guess this is what would happen if Nintendo ever got into a fight with Disney. Wiz: In reality, none of Mario's attacks would have even been able to touch Mickey given the fact that he has a light speed feat. In the beginning of the battle, Mickey could've just speedblitzed Mario if he wanted to. Mario has moved nowhere near that fast, so Mickey could dodge all of his attacks easily. Boomstick: Kingdom Hearts Mickey has fought both with and against planetbusters who would give Mario a rough time, so most of the things Mario could do wouldn't hurt him. If he did end up damaging Mickey too much, Holy would have just healed all of the damage taken, causing Mario to start over from scratch. Meanwhile, Mario's healing items are much too limited to be comparable. Wiz: He wouldn't have any way to reliably counter Mickey's magic. Stopza freezes time and has too wide a radius to be avoided, and Holy would paralyze Mario. The Return Postage badge is possibly one of his best chances at winning, but it wouldn't help if Mickey just took it. He even controls stars with the Sorceror Hat. Boomstick: Furthermore, with the toonforce, Mickey has gone in and out of the universe by breaking through using his tail, and has controlled it expertly. This feat is far greater than anything Mario's ever shown. Wiz: The winner is Mickey Mouse. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights